The invention relates to an electronic assembly of an electronic device which couples peripheral devices such as sensors or actuators of an aircraft. The assembly comprises three generic interfaces that differ from one another for coupling the assembly to at least one peripheral device and comprises at least one digital evaluation unit that is in particular arranged downstream, with the assembly being couplable to the peripheral device via at least one interface.
The assembly can preferably be a module that is used in a remote electronic system or is configured as part of a remote electronic system and/or is coupled to such a remote electronic system. It is furthermore conceivable that the assembly is used in a different device or in a different piece of equipment of an aircraft or as part of a corresponding piece of equipment.
Electronic remote control parts or remote electronic units (REUs) are known from the prior art that serve to enable a decentralized system architecture in aircraft, in particular in the fields of flight control and undercarriage. It is necessary here that the remote control parts or corresponding assemblies of the remote control parts can read in or control a plurality of different sensors or actuators.
The plurality of different peripheral devices has the result that a corresponding plurality of matching interfaces have to be provided, which makes the remote control parts and thus also the desired decentralized system architecture and its development expensive and complex.
In addition, the reuse of the remote control parts is very limited in a disadvantageous manner since the electronics of the remote control part is tailored to the respective application thereof and the remote control part is thus difficult to couple to other peripheral devices. Since in accordance with current concepts a dedicated interface is developed and used in dependence on the signal to be read in or to be generated, a corresponding plurality of different interfaces has to be provided to design the decentralized system architecture.